


Из пустоты

by LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Spoilers, is there any hope?!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Тони записывает сообщения для друзей, оставшихся на Земле.





	Из пустоты

_— Пишет, нет?_  
  
— Хей, Роуди! Ты там как, держишься? Знаю, что держишься, ты всегда был сильным. У меня тут дела тоже неплохо — вокруг бесконечный космос, воздух пока ещё есть. Красота! С тобой и бутылкой хорошего виски было бы ещё лучше, но что поделать… мудрые люди говорят — надо радоваться тому, что имеешь, а не жалеть о том, чего нет. Но об одном я всё же жалею — что не успел попрощаться. Спасибо тебе за всё, дружище. Ты лучший.  
  
— Привет, здоровяк. Рад был увидеться, правда. Жаль, с Другим Парнем не встретились, но что уж теперь… если вы разговариваете — передавай привет. Тут… тут очень красиво, знаешь? Холодно, но красиво. Конечно знаешь, ты же был тут. Вот, теперь я тебя догнал. А были бы мы тут вместе, да на “Энтерпрайз”, а не на этой дырявой посудине, которую я залатал чёрт знает чем… представляешь, сколько всего интересного мы могли бы вместе исследовать? Да мы бы стали круче всех Кирков и Споков вместе взятых! Кстати, чтоб ты знал — все лаборатории “Старк Индастриз” теперь твои. Дерзай, у тебя всё получится! И ради всего святого, покажи уже Капитану Сосульке и его однорукому дружку “Стартрек” — самый крутой, с Шатнером[1], а то сердце кровью обливается от осознания того, что кто-то ещё не видел классику. Считай это моим завещанием. Живи долго и не забывай процветать.  
  
— Клинт, привет. Как сам, как Лора, дети? Пол в гостиной уже разобрал? А как там ваш чудесный трактор, мой лучший друг? Узна́ю, что опять довёл старичка, — зад надеру, так и знай. Хотелось бы снова завалиться к тебе в гости, но при более приятных обстоятельствах… хорошо у вас там. Лучше, чем на любом курорте, а я их немало повидал, даже один инопланетный. Теперь точно знаю, что экстремальный туризм — не моё. Ну, бывай, Леголас. И не вздумай побить мой рекорд в Супер-Марио!  
  
— Привет, Златовласка. Как добрался до Земли, как водичка в северном море? Золотых чертогов у нас, правда, почти нигде нет, всё больше мишура… Кстати, дружеский совет — не верь земным политикам, никогда! Можешь даже братца своего на них натравить, они заслужили. Заглянул бы к вам на новоселье, да, боюсь, не получится. Но вы там повеселитесь как следует.  
  
— Dobrogo tyebe zdorobiya, Наталья Алиановна. Как тебе тёплое вакандское солнышко? Не устала ещё воспитывать супергеройский детский садик? Знаю, между нами были разногласия, и, чего греха таить, я иногда… ну ладно, зачастую могу быть той ещё занозой в заднице… Но ты помогала, когда мне нужна была помощь, ты помогала Пеппер, и ты всегда была самой здравомыслящей из нас. Я очень благодарен тебе за всё. Приглядывай там за мальчиками, ладно? Они же как дети, сама знаешь… Рад, что нам довелось вместе поработать.  
  
— Кэп. Чёрт подери… знал бы ты, сколько раз я хотел взять этот проклятый древний телефон — где ты его откопал только, он же почти твой ровесник! — позвонить и высказать всё, что я думаю о тебе, твоём письме и твоём умении выбирать друзей. А потом мне на голову свалился Брюс, и действительно пора было позвонить… и, конечно же, как любой нормальный взрослый человек перед лицом Серьёзного Разговора, я сбежал в космос. Мир надо было спасать — ты знаешь, как это бывает. Я совру, если скажу, что мне не страшно — конечно, страшно. В космосе красиво, очень, но безнадёжно одиноко. Он огромный и безбрежный, и ему нет никакого дела до тревожащих его покой жалких букашек. В этой безбрежности начинаешь понимать, каким был дураком. Какими дураками были мы все. Пока мы мутузили друг друга в песочнице, пришёл пацан постарше и растоптал все наши куличики.  
Мне так много нужно тебе сказать, но слова никак не подберу… Поэтому начну с важного. Будешь в Нью-Йорке — загляни в Башню, твои коды доступа никто не менял. У меня там есть… подарок для тебя. Вот как знал, что пригодится. Финальный краш-тест я не успел провести, но предварительные результаты меня более чем устроили. Надеюсь, ты не заплыл жирком в Ваканде на королевских харчах, потому что мерки я брал твои старые, новых, сам понимаешь, не было. И щит… он тебя тоже ждёт. Я его подрихтовал чуток, тебе понравится. Знаешь, у меня в детстве такой был. Только из пластика и под рост шестилетки, но я им страшно гордился, представлял себя героем. Как ты.  
Очень хочется вернуться — ведь пропускаю всё самое интересное, а это обидно. Да и все лавры тебе достанутся, это обидно тоже. Но, видно, так уж звёзды сложились, и меня ждёт другое приключение, в которое придётся отправиться одному.  _Дорога вдаль и вдаль ведёт[2]..._  Обязательно прочитай, тебе понравится.  
Кэп… Стив. Я буду скучать.  
  
_— Привет, мисс Поттс. Если найдёшь эту запись, прими это спокойно. Конец — это часть пути. К слову сказать, дрейфовать в космосе без единого шанса на спасение — веселее, чем я ожидал. Еда и вода закончились четыре дня назад. Кислорода — часов на десять. Знаешь, когда я засну, мне приснишься ты. Только ты._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Сериал “Star Trek: The Original Series”. Выходил с 1966 по 1969 год.  
> [2] Отсылка к стихотворению из книги “Властелин Колец” — “The road goes ever on and on”.


End file.
